


Specs

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, fluff???, glassses shopping, leo needs to leave jason alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason needs some glasses, and Leo isn't too helpful with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specs

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i actually never used the words "spec" or "spectacle in this.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> something small and dumbish that i had stuffed away in the back of my head (i have no idea how this process actually works ecause i dont wear glasses but the rest of my family does). also, assume they're going to some monster/demigod shop.
> 
> and what happened to all the valgrace fics lately??? where is everyone??? :(
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own pjo and/or its characters nor the taco bell name :)

Leo stretched over the glass counter, his chin bouncing on top. He was so bored.

Beside him, was his very, very, _very_ boring boyfriend who was squinting at the mirror in front of him. Jason looked very confused, and it isn’t that Leo doesn’t _mind_ his confusion (the blond was very cute that way) but Jason just happened to be taking _forever_.

“Why,” Leo rolled onto his back, feeling the edge of the counter dig into his body. “Do we have to do this?”

“You broke my glasses.” Jason reminded him, eyebrow raised in his reflection. “Remember that?”

Leo huffed. “But I can make you new ones. Son of Hephaestus, remember _that_?”

Jason sighed, putting down the frames he was examining. They were circular, and a little bit too nerdy for Leo’s taste. “Leo, last time I let you fix something that _you_ broke, you added a bunch of unnecessary stuff.”

“ _Whaaaaat?_ ” Leo stood up straight, shoving Jason. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jason gave Leo a look. “You gave my watch a laser. And a tiny knife. And search engine. And it smells like mint.”

“Well,” Leo shrugged. He remembered that watch- one of the best damn things he had ever done. “At least it’s cooler.”

Jason rolled his eyes, and pointed to a pair of frames through the counter. The employee (a very pretty looking lady with eight eyes and a very big butt) brought a pair similar to them. “Leo, you didn’t have to come. I purposely told you that looking for glasses is boring.”

The son of the forge tapped the mirror. “But then _I_ said that I needed new wrenches _anyway_. Also smoothies. Piper wanted a smoothie.”

“Then why did you drink hers on the way here?”

Leo paused. Oh yeah, he _did_ do that. Opps.“ _Anyway_ , I need money cause I’m, like, hungry and stuff.”

“We just ate! I strictly remember you dragging me to _Taco Bell_ because it’s the food of the gods.” Jason shuddered. “I also strictly remembered you pushing me into women’s bathroom so I could ‘ _release my bowels_ ’.”

Leo snickered. “Can you believe that their bathroom was messier than the mens? I thought girls peed perfume or something.”

“That’s gross, Leo.”

“Whatever.” Leo frowned. “Those glasses are ugly as fuck. No, as ugly as _Dirt Face._ Or, like, Pipes in the morning.”

Jason ran a hand through his hair, before taking out his wallet. “If I give you money, would you eat food and stay quiet?” He raised a twenty in front of Leo’s hungry eyes.

“That’s very mean of you to say.” Leo snatched the bill. “But we’ll see.”

The eyeglass shop’s bell ringed over the door in Leo’s hasty escape.

Jason sighed, before turning back to the eight eyed woman.

* * *

 The bell rang again, accompanying Leo’s _very_ loud yell of, “YOU’RE NOT DONE YET JASON? I’VE TAKEN SHITS FASTER THAN THIS!”

Jason’s face burned crimson, as the few people in the waiting room eyed him cautiously. A greasy bag of food dropped in front of him.

“I bought you food.” Leo explained with a grin. “No need to thank me, I know I’m great.”

“Oh my gods,” Jason muttered into his hands. A finger poked at his forehead, and by its heat the blond knew it was Leo’s.

“Mm, those look nice on you.” Leo nodded approvingly, flashing a thumbs up. “Definitely sexy. Like hot teacher sexy. It’s great, trust me.”

Jason glanced at himself in the mirror. The glasses weren’t too bad, a bit expensive with the drachmas but relatively nice. Nothing to flashy, just rectangular black frames with a red line on the sides.

Leo was still rambling. “Maybe you can be a sexy math teacher. Teach some cockulus if you get my drift. You can put me in detention, babe.”

The employee looked at Jason with all eight of her eyes and Jason flushed. He clamped a hand down on Leo’s mouth, and the Latino wiggled his eyebrows up at Jason.

“Are you done?” Jason hoped the color from his face was disappearing. There was a reason why he didn’t go anywhere with Leo. Leo nodded, and Jason removed his hand slowly.

“Grace.” Leo said seriously. “Your hands are all gross and sweaty.”

Jason flicked Leo’s forehead with his (all gross and sweaty) fingers.

“How about you,” Jason led the teen down the counter. “Help me find a pair of glasses?”

Leo narrowed his eyes, but chose to direct his glare at the rows of eyewear. “Hmph.”

Jason sighed and ignored his boyfriend’s sulking. Leo could be such a handful at times, but the blond knew he had good intentions. Most of the time, anyway.

It was five minutes later, when Leo bounced his way back to Jason. “Found em! They’re like, totally the most amazing pair of glasses you will ever see. _Ever_. Close your eyes though.”

Jason frowned, but closed his eyes. Leo gingerly placed the glasses on his face (nearly blinding Jason in the process) and clapped appreciatevly. “Open them!”

Wow.

Jason turned his head to look at himself in the mirror. Normally he wouldn’t have chosen a color other than black, but these red pairs weren’t too bad. He didn’t want to admit it, but Leo picked out a good pair. The frames fit his face rather nicely, and from what Leo was now blabbering about, the price was well in range.

Jason pulled Leo’s back against his chest, and kissed the top of his head. “Not bad, Valdez.”

Leo looked up, and stuck his tongue out. “Whatever, lame-o. Let’s just go, I’m _exhausted_. You took forever.”

“Of course,” Jason balanced his chin on the top of Leo’s head of curls, as he began talking to the woman about payment options and pick up. When he was done, Leo pulled on his arm.

“So,” The smaller of the two said when the excited the store. “Can we get something to eat?”

“You’re ridiculous, Leo.”

“Damn right I am.”


End file.
